


Astraphobia (Harry Potter X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts, Humor, Magic, Other, Phobias, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: Most people have at least one phobia. Whether it be darkness, spiders, or clowns. You, however, had a fear of storms.One night, in the Gryffindor Tower, you are terrified as there is a storm raging outside, and you're trying to be brave in the common room. Luckily, there is someone who's there for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Maggie on DeviantArt who requested this, you’re a very nice person. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, really, except enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

You sat in the Great Hall, munching on a random piece of garlic bread in the middle of the table you were hunched over. It was raining. Loud. Loud raining. Not good.

Swallowing the mouthful you had in your mouth, you raised your head and gazed up at the enchanted ceiling, which showed the rain outside. The ceiling was cloudy as well, and whether that meant it was cloudy outside or not, you had no idea.

You glanced over at your fellow house-mates, and weren’t surprised to see Ron stuffing his face with food, and Hermione scolding him like a mother. Mother Hermione. Yes, that had a nice ring to it.

 _I’m getting a bit distracted there, aren’t I?_ You mentally scolded yourself.

Sighing, you realised you were full after eating five pieces of garlic bread and a chicken wing.

Standing up, you told the Gryffindor next to you that you were heading back to the common room. The person next to you was Ginny, who just nodded and continued eating a random potato.

Walking into the common room, you noticed how quiet it was. Odd. Well, at least it was peaceful for once- never mind.

You sighed loudly and sagged where you stood as you heard an army of children enter the Gryffindor common room rather _loudly_. So much for that peace.

Sitting down in an armchair near the fireplace, you decided to tune the world out and think about your accomplishments at Hogwarts.

You were in your fifth year, as was a certain Golden Trio.Yes, coincidentally enough, you were in the same year as Harry Potter. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder echoed across the common room. 

Gulping, you shivered slightly and sat back down in the armchair. There were more windows upstairs, which meant the thunder would be louder. Speaking of loudness of weather, the loud rain was being as noisy as ever, probably even noisier than in the Great Hall.

You stayed silent for about ten minutes, silently cursing the weather, until someone declared loudly, “Right, I’m off to bed! You lot should be too. 

As if they were sheep, the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room headed upstairs, not noticing you, curled up in an armchair.

As another clap of thunder echoed around the now silent room, you shivered and tucked your chin into your chest, trying to block out the sounds outside. _It’s so…loud! Won’t it just end?_ You thought desperately. _Please, make it stop! I-I don’t like storms. Please, someone help me._

~Upstairs~

Harry Potter couldn’t get to sleep. And even if he _could_ go to sleep, Noseless Snakey-Boy would no doubt wake him up.

He also couldn’t sleep because he felt as if something was wrong. But the question was, _what_ was wrong? Also _why_ he felt like something was wrong, and why he must always get involved in future catastrophes, and many other things, but they’re not important at this moment in time.

Scratching his head, the troubled Gryffindor stood up and walked round the dorm room a couple times. When this didn’t help, he decided to stroll around the common room instead, and opened the door.

Tears were close to streaming down your face as the thunder got louder and the lightning got brighter. The storm wasn’t going to clear up anytime soon, so your silent pleas must have gone unnoticed. 

Taking in a shaky breath, you gazed with unfocused eyes at the fire, which was still blazing in the fireplace. The fire offered you little comfort, as it flickered and danced around, like the rain outside – _no, (y/n). Don’t think about the storm._ You scolded yourself. 

You heard a much louder clap of thunder, as if it was right beside you. Whimpering louder than before, you tuck your legs in even further and shivered, wishing you had a blanket to hide under. But you were too scared to move.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter walked down the stairs. He was nearly at the bottom when he heard a loud whimper, which sounded like a scared puppy. _We have a puppy in the common room? That’s news to me._ He thought as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Rounding the corner, he saw you in an armchair by the fire, imitating a scared puppy.

“Oh, it’s just you, (y/n). I thought something was wrong. And that we had a puppy. But now both of them are proved wrong!” He exclaimed, but his face fell as he noticed your terrified expression.

Walking cautiously closer, he asked, “Hey, what’s up?”

You didn’t reply.

“(Y/n)?”

No response.

“You asleep?”

Still no reply.

“Oh god, if you’re asleep, then you’re terrifying. You do know your eyes are open, right? And they’re staring right at me, not blinking – gah!” Harry nearly had a heart attack as you suddenly blinked right in front of him.

Breathing heavily, he said, “Please, never do that again. Not only is it creepy, but it’s scary as sh-”

He was cut off from saying a naughty word when a huge bolt of lightning lit up the already lit room. 

The lightning scared you and you leapt forward, crashing into Harry, and you both crashed to the floor. Apologising quickly, you shot to your feet, fear still evident in your eyes.

“Is it the storm?” Harry asked gingerly in a soft tone.

You nodded, and whispered, “I’m astraphobic.”

“Do you want me to stay with you? I mean, I can’t get to sleep anyway, so I might as well."

You nodded again. “Yes please.”

Silently, he sat on the couch, patting the space next to him for you to sit down on. Now you weren’t alone, you felt slightly better. You glanced across at Harry, and noticed he looked quite tired.

“You know, Harry, you should get some sleep."

“No. I won’t leave you alone. Trust me. I’ll help you through this.”

You shrugged. “Sure. But you’ll regret it tomorrow when Mother ‘Mione finds out you didn’t sleep.”

Harry visibly shuddered at the thought, imagining Hermione scolding him. Then he puffed out his chest and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Well, I’m not scared of her. If I’m not scared of Noseless Snakey-Boy, then Mother ‘Mione’s no problem.”

You smiled despite yourself at Harry’s wonderful nicknames. But when a loud clap of thunder boomed out across the common room, you jolted out of the sweet moment and tucked your legs closer to your body.

Harry instinctively put an arm round your shoulders and pulled you closer, into his warm embrace. “Shhhhhh, it’s okay, (y/n). I’m here for you.”

You forced a weak chuckle. “You sound like my boyfriend or something.”

His cheeks immediately went red and he scooted away from you. “N-no! It’s not like that!” He stuttered in a raised, flustered voice. Sighing and gathering himself, he shuffled back to you, and returned his original position. “It’s not like that.” He repeated in a quieter, softer voice.

You two sat there for a few minutes. Just…sitting there. But it was nice, at least. It comforted you to have gentle company like Harry, and the silence (excluding the noise from the storm) was relaxing. 

Hours passed by, and both you and Harry didn’t get up. Eventually, about six hours after Harry had arrived, the storm finally died down.

Now the danger was over, you realised how exhausted you were. And it was so comfy sitting there…before you knew it, you slipped into a peaceful sleep, still settled in Harry's arms.


End file.
